


you got the role

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, jinwoo is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: bin auditions for the lead role and maybe he gets it because minhyuk is shallow and thinks bin is hot.





	you got the role

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** sexual implications and bin being a stupid flirt

For weeks now, Bin would not leave him alone.

At first, it started off with pleasantries.  _ Hello. Hi. How are you? Fine, and you? Great, thanks, have you given any thought to the dancers for the school musical? _

Then it just progressed into,  _ Minhyuk! Minhyuk, I want to be the lead dancer, please make me the lead dancer! _

Auditions hadn’t even started yet. Truth be told, Minhyuk wasn’t even sure how Bin had gotten word of which musical the school had even chosen for the spring semester. Nor did he know how good Bin actually was - the man boasted a lot, but had no proof to back up any of his  _ Dancing King _ claims.

All Minhyuk knew was that Bin, despite being gorgeous and tall and cute, was persistent and mildly obnoxious.

Every single day, Bin somehow managed to find him. Minhyuk had lost all of his usual hiding spaces. Bin would show up unannounced at the library, or in the gym, or even in the darkened auditorium. Minhyuk was actually impressed when Bin spotted him crouched behind some curtains and had called out his name.

“How the hell did you even see me?” he had asked, thankful there wasn’t enough light to display his flushed face.

Bin had just laughed - a light, joyous wheeze - and responded, “I heard you and I smelled you.”

Bin the Bloodhound was his new nickname.

If it had been any other person, Minhyuk was likely to tell them to knock it off. In fact, out of spite, he would have definitely written their names down under his  _ Do NOT Audition _ list, and would have promptly kicked them from even trying to show their worth. He had done so in the past to other annoying students, and the director of the play had approved his choices.

Bin, though, was different. Maybe it was because he was hot and Minhyuk was just shallow. Maybe it was because he was charming and Minhyuk was just weak.

Or maybe it was because Bin truly seemed like he knew how to dance.

(Minhyuk was pretty sure it was because Bin was hot and he was just shallow.)

Regardless, by the time auditions did finally roll around, Minhyuk had already decided on Moon Bin. The guy was too charismatic and too charming and too  _ wonderful _ for Minhyuk to reject. Besides, he heard from a friend of a friend’s cousin that Bin could definitely dance. That was good enough for Minhyuk.

He told as such to Bin on the day of  the auditions, as Bin stood up on stage under the one lone spotlight.

“Why did you save me for last?” he questioned, squinting out at the audience to where Minhyuk and the director sat.

“Minhyuk said you had wonderful skill,” the director commented. She smiled at her star student, and Minhyuk lowered his eyes onto his notes. “I trust Minhyuk’s judgement. He used to be a dancer himself, you know.”

Bin gave a slight noise of exclamation, then asked, “Why don’t  _ you _ be the lead dancer, Minhyuk? You’d look perfect for the role!”

Minhyuk wished his ears wouldn’t catch on fire when pretty boys complimented him.

There was a brief period of silence. Minhyuk forced himself to glance up; both the director and Bin were waiting for his response. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Minhyuk said, “I just wanted to take a year off to focus on schoolwork.”

Bin nodded as if he totally understood. Minhyuk assumed he didn’t, because  _ he _ wasn’t taking a year off to save his failing grades. Bin was probably great in school. Maybe he had perfect attendance or perfect marks or a perfect attitude-

Or maybe he was just perfect in general. Minhyuk would bet his hands on it.

Instead of chopping off his limbs and giving them to Bin, however, Minhyuk cleared his throat and then asked, “Would you mind, um, performing for us?”

Instantly, Bin gave a large smile. He looked like a cat with his mischievous, sneaky expression, and before Minhyuk could even contemplate what brought on the sudden mood change, Bin declared, “I will  _ perform _ for you, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk felt like choking on his own saliva. 

He couldn’t even gather a moment to come to his wits, unfortunately, for Bin started to dance. He had no music, no beat, and yet he kept to his own rhythm and pace remarkably well. It was like watching a waterfall cascading down the edge of a cliff - powerful and mesmerizing, forceful and enchanting. Minhyuk knew a thing or two about dance, and he could tell that Bin had poured his life blood into such a talent. His muscles, oddly developed for a high school kid, rippled along with his limbs as he moved, as he flowed, and Minhyuk found himself unconsciously circling Bin’s name on his list over and over again.

_ Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes _ .

The dance ended far too soon. The musical director beside Minhyuk clapped loudly, but Minhyuk found it was difficult to actually move. He was still under Bin’s spell.

Bin knew, with that stupid cat-like smile growing back onto his face.

“Well,  _ I’m _ impressed!” the director exclaimed. She looked down at Minhyuk’s notes, smirking when she noticed Bin’s name. “And I believe Minhyuk is, as well.”

Minhyuk grit his teeth down and quickly closed his notebook, trying to pretend as if Bin hadn’t just danced his way to the top of Minhyuk’s list of  _ Most Attractive Men in the Entire Damn Universe _ .

“Right,” Minhyuk agreed. He nodded. “Um...but we still have more auditions tomorrow, so…”

He glanced at his director who shrugged her shoulders. “I’ve already chosen,” she whispered loudly to Minhyuk. “And, from the looks of it, so have you.”

Minhyuk felt thoroughly embarrassed, but, fortunately, the director was already taking her leave. “Lock up behind you, Minhyuk!” she called out with a short wave of her hand. “Go home and rest, because we have a lot of people to reject tomorrow!”

Then she left, and Minhyuk was alone with Bin.

Bin hurried down from the stage as Minhyuk hurried up from his seat. “Minhyuk!” Bin laughed, rushing over to him. “Minhyuk, didn’t I tell you I could dance! Didn’t I say to you that I wanted to be the lead dancer! And  _ you _ doubted me!”

Minhyuk scoffed. He appreciated the dark; it allowed his blush to stay hidden. “I did not doubt you. I just said you needed to audition.”

“I auditioned. Now make me the lead dancer!”

“It doesn’t work that way. Just because you auditioned doesn’t mean you automatically get the role.”

He tried to step past Bin to leave, but Bin was taller and more commanding and  _ god _ he liked to lean in close. “People who are good get the role,” he commented, “and I was good, wasn’t I?”

Minhyuk held his notebook close to his chest. “We-Well,  _ good _ is objective.”

“Did you believe I was good?”

He was close. Too close. He could probably see the blush rise up to the top of Minhyuk’s head. Minhyuk wouldn’t be surprised if even his hair was blushing at this point. Still, despite his flustered state, he still tried his best to maintain eye contact with Bin. He would not be beaten. Not at this.

“I believe that I still have some others to watch for tomorrow,” was Minhyuk’s response.

Bin whined, and Minhyuk’s heart could have melted. He was  _ adorable _ . He was  _ precious _ . Minhyuk wanted to bundle him up and hold him forever (and also feel his arms to see if he was really that muscular or if it was just the weird lighting).

“But I’m already the best. You can’t deny that.”

“I can.”

He couldn’t.

Bin frowned, and then, without any warning, he swooped Minhyuk into his arms. He  _ was _ strong, and yet still so soft at the same time. He held onto Minhyuk’s waist, smirking down at him and  _ damn him _ for being so tall and good-looking.

“Deny it, then,” Bin whispered.

Minhyuk’s voice didn’t work. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a light squeak. Pleased, Bin grinned widely and moved to release Minhyuk, but then Minhyuk managed to gain the confidence to snap, “You can’t just make me flustered to get the part, Moon Bin.”

That made Bin pause. He lifted an eyebrow. “ _ Oh? _ ” he murmured. “Is that so?”

“Right.”

“So...you being flustered will have nothing to do with my role?”

“Correct.”

Bin only laughed once, short and quick, before he closed the distance between them. He kissed Minhyuk softly, chaste and sweet, and Minhyuk stood still in shock.

It was his first kiss.

It was Bin.

He was sharing his first kiss with Bin in this dark auditorium at the end of the school day.

If it had been any other person, Minhyuk would have shoved them away and called foul and possibly would have also kneed them in the crotch. This was  _ Bin _ , however, the boy Minhyuk had most definitely been crushing on for lord knows how long.

So Minhyuk decided it wouldn’t harm anyone much if he were to kiss back.

He dropped his notebook in his rush to wrap his arms around Bin’s wide shoulders. He sighed into the kiss and closed his eyes, fully giving himself away.

Bin deepened their kiss, taking it from  _ chaste _ to  _ suggestive _ very quickly. Suddenly, Minhyuk was pushed against some of the chairs and Bin’s hands were rubbing up and down his sides. Bin was pushing his tongue against Minhyuk’s lips, too, requesting entrance, which Minhyuk willingly granted to him.

It was raunchy and oh-so-forbidden - two high school boys making out at school? They would surely be punished for this. Minhyuk’s track record of good behavior would be ruined.

He didn’t care, though, especially not when Bin was tugging at his shirt like that.

“Cast me,” Bin whispered through the heavy kisses and moans.

Minhyuk smacked his shoulder and demanded, “Keep kissing me, then we’ll talk.”

 

************

 

Minhyuk looked over the school newspaper, wrinkling his nose distastefully at th e caption under Bin’s picture.

_ “Moon Bin proved his talent to the drama department. Director Lee says that he was an easy choice after he auditioned for the role.” _

And then he added, “He’s disgusting.”

Bin, seated beside him, cackled. “Do you think we should submit a correction to the newspaper?  _ Moon Bin received the role after he deflowered the assistant director in the middle of the auditorium. _ That might work.”

Minhyuk glared over at Bin. “Dis. Gust. Ing.”

“Well, am I wrong?” Bin smiled happily. “You turned down Jinwoo for me!  _ Jinwoo! _ As in, dancing king of this entire school, right after you. He’s won competitions and he’s a shoe-in for the arts school, and yet you chose  _ me _ , and I can only imagine that’s because I satisfied you in more ways than one.”

Minhyuk rolled up the newspaper.

“I can hear you moaning all over again.  _ Bin, yes, yes, I’ll cast you, yes, please, more- _ ”

Minhyuk smacked him in the face with the newspaper.

Bin wouldn’t leave him alone for the rest of his life. Minhyuk was sure of it.

(He was okay with that.)

**Author's Note:**

> for the twitter users who requested moonrock + kissing under the bleachers (and sorta got it): [@papillon8776](https://twitter.com/papillon8776), and [@myungjunnie_](https://twitter.com/myungjunnie_).
> 
> posting this now bc astro comeback is tomorrow and im selfish and don't want to share a fic-posting-day with an astro-comeback-day. my works would be lost in the chaos that comes with astro being amazing.
> 
> please follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/thevonseal) as i give spoilers and updates to other fics i'm writing. also if you're a newcomer, pls check out my other fics on a03!


End file.
